


Too Awesome

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Jo holds a secret meeting with her dolls to discuss the day's events.





	Too Awesome

Jo and her dolls convened in the backyard. At school, the other girls were talking about Prince Charming and how he was going to whisk them away to live happily ever after. When they asked Jo about her Prince Charming, she said he would have a fast car and a pretty smile and fight and shoot guns. She got carried away re-enacting their first encounter, where they would both be secret spies. The other girls looked at her like she was strange, again. Her dolls would remind her she wasn't strange. Her Prince Charming was just too awesome for the other girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under the username kattrip033 at Livejournal's spn_bigpretzel 's for the DEW: Write from the POV of any character when they were children (no wee!chesters). I just couldn't get it done in time.


End file.
